


A Collection of Reasons That We Can't Have Nice Things

by L33o



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Drabble Collection, Genderqueer Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L33o/pseuds/L33o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for my <a href="http://s15.zetaboards.com/Meme_Squad_RPs/forum/3169719/">roleplay group</a>. Contains canon, AU, and original characters.</p><p>[Chapter 1 - Table of Contents]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> because apparently i don't take part in enough shipping nonsense as it is

* * *

# TABLE OF CONTENTS

* * *

 

 **CHAPTER 2** \- Bakery (Myo/Bandai)  
**CHAPTER 3** - Amourevolous (Myo/Bandai)  
**CHAPTER 4** - Brabeum (Ai  & The Queen of All Cosmos)  
**CHAPTER 5** \- Nequient (Ai, Bandai,  & Kazumi)  
**CHAPTER 6** - Patration (Bandai)  
**CHAPTER 7** \- What a fucking joke. (Ai) || **CW for implied domestic violence and child abuse.**

 

* * *

# CHARACTERS

* * *

  * [Ai](http://rprepository.com/c/badend) \- Bandai's half-brother. After running away from home ~~and spending a year with abusive girlfriends~~ he's kind of just trying to get by. Tough guy facade, incredibly sensitive underneath.
  * [Bandai](http://rprepository.com/c/bandai) \- A mildly AU Cousin. Probably the most active midget you'll find; enjoys wrestleball, video games, and baking. Will probably touch your hair whether you like it or not.
  * [Kazumi](http://twitter.com/unshatteredsoul) \- An introvert to the extreme, who often only associates with Ai, his spouse. Often tired, and motivated mostly by sweets. A blossoming hikikomori, with a few mildly unsavory headmates known as Kazuki and Kazuri.
  * [Myoshima/"Myo"](http://goteambravo.tumblr.com/antibravoman) \- A troubled little thing, to say the least. Anxious, reserved, and a bit jumpy, but incredibly kind once you get to know him. Low-key genderqueer, and often the subject of Bandai's fashion binges.
  * [Namco](http://queennamco.tumblr.com/) \- A model working in Namco City at the moment. Not particularly good at putting up with your shit, but still harbors a maternal streak.
  * [Wren](http://wrestleball.tumblr.com/post/120508415111/a-shitload-of-wrens-for-queennamco) \- Ai and Kazumi's adoptive, adorable bird daughter.




	2. Bakery (Myo/Bandai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My character celebrates your character’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [goteambravo](http://goteambravo.tumblr.com)

     “Ai, are you sure this looks okay?” Bandai worried on hus lip, wiping hus hands on hus apron. “What if Myo doesn’t like it? I just… I really want to impress him.”

     Looking over, hu only found Ai shake his head, his arms crossed. “You know he would love anything you made for him, you idiot.”

     Bandai sighed. “I know, but I want to give him the best I can do- I’m putting all of my love for him into this, y’know?

     “I mean, I guess it's just about done anyways… I’m just anxious.” Hu stared at the cake in front of hum- simple, vanilla, and with a “happy birthday” scrawled at the bottom, complete with two icing doodles of the two of them. It was kind of embarrassingly cheesy, honestly. It wasn't like they were  _dating_ or anything, hu just... wanted to make him happy. The stars knew he could use a little reassurance, right?

     “Yeah, but you’re forgetting something, dumbass.”

     “And what’s that, exactly?”

     “Do you even know how many candles are supposed to go on this cake?”

     “….No.”


	3. Amorevolous (Myo/Bandai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amorevolous- affectionate; loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for goteambravo

     It wasn't a real Friday night unless a sleepover was taking place, in Bandai's opinion. Which might have been how Myo had ended up sprawled out on the other's bed, wincing as he went through what might have been the most painful act of hairbrushing he had ever experienced.

     "It wouldn't hurt so much if you  _brushed your hair_ more than once in a blue moon," the shorter of the two chastised, punctuation hus sentence with another harsh tug. "You're gonna end up with a bunch of fleas in your hair, or something."

     He would have turned around to argue back, but he really didn't want to end up in even more pain. "I'm not going to get fleas," he muttered, tugging his knees up to his chest.

     "If Blue Max can get fleas, anyone can get fleas. You're going to get fleas."

     "Not if I have you to brush my hair."

     And then Myo got whacked in the side of the head with a pillow. Several times, actually.


	4. Brabeum (Ai & The Queen of All Cosmos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brabeum - reward or prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anonymous

      There's a lot of things Ai can't remember, or at least doesn't want to. He doesn't care for his heritage, not anymore, and he considers himself less of a cousin now and perhaps more of some kind of psuedo-human. He was always better at hurting other people than he was at rolling a katamari, anyways.

     He isn't sure what to think or to feel when his past is shoved right back into his face, even if it is in the form of a laminated sheet of paper taped to the front door. He doesn't want to go. He thought they had finally forgotten about him.  _Just his luck, right?_

He feels short, insignificant when he stands next to her like this, and looks up at the stars. _His home_ , he thinks. She looks down at him, and Ai isn't sure whether to be awed, or jealous. Maybe both. He remembers why he cut his entire family off, now- simply because he was bitter.

     He leaves with a katamari the size of his palm and a mild sense of enlightenment, though he's still too afraid to put either to use.


	5. Nequient (Ai, Bandai, & Kazumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nequient - not being able

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [queennamco](http://queennamco.tumblr.com) and [silent-sweets](http://silent-sweets.tumblr.com)

     It's been three days now, since their last fight. The tension is palpable in the air, when they're around. Bandai feels like a third wheel more than ever, sitting here watching the two of them avoid each other. Ai is probably drinking again. Kazumi is probably sitting on the sidewalk again. Wren only knows that bedtime has come early again, tonight.

     At this point, it's taken a toll on hum as well, and so hu stands in the kitchen, reflexively baking to try and forget that this is the longest they've ever been mad at each other. Hu tries not to think about how Ai will come home drunk tonight, crying, injured, or likely both.

     Bandai feels like hu's twenty-three instead of sixteen. At what point had hu become the most responsible person in the house? Maybe it was when Ai started working more, and Wren became hus problem. Or maybe it was when Myo became a priority, or when Kazumi first became a permadent resident.

     Idly, hu wonders if Namco is busy.

     Hu can't do this on hus own anymore.


	6. Patration (Bandai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Patration - perfection or completion of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anonymous

     There were a lot of reasons for why Bandai joined the wrestleball team, but one of the biggest was to overcome expectations. Could someone less than five feet tall actually manage such a grueling sport? In short, the answer was yes, hu could. Despite all of the disadvantages that came with being from such a short species, the advantages make up for it tenfold. Things like wrestleball and extraordinary strength tended to go together pretty well.

     Being so small, of course, meant extra effort to match up with everyone else, but honestly, hu didn't mind. Yes, it meant standing on the tips of hus toes to read locker numbers, and occasionally having someone pick him up and make Circle of Life jokes, but that was fine. At least hu got to stand front and center in team photos, you know?

     Really, in the end, as long as hu could step onto a stool and set that silver trophy on the mantle, it was all worth it.


	7. What a fucking joke. (Ai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of [queennamco](http://queennamco.tumblr.com)'s drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning for implied domestic abuse and child abuse.**

     _What a fucking joke_ , he thinks, staring into his reflection in the water. He isn't really sure what the joke is. Maybe it's him. Maybe it's his experiences, his decisions. Maybe it's his whole fucked up life that's a joke.

     He only laughs because he's scared he's going to wail if he doesn't, and maybe Namco will come back and find him bawling because he couldn't handle the very thing he deserved. Maybe it would be easier if he didn't associate being slapped with being an unruly, worthless accident.  _What a fucking joke._

     He isn't laughing anymore. His lip is trembling and he feels like he's nineteen again, being told to stand in the corner by someone perfect because his hands shook so badly now that he couldn't even do the dishes without dropping plates. The bathroom floor isn't a classy place to have a meltdown. He feels like he's fifteen again, stealing his mother's wallet, running and never looking back.

     It occurs to Ai that he hasn't changed at all. Volatile. Childish. Violent. Terrible.  _I'm a fucking joke._


End file.
